


A puppy and a Guardian Angel

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Guardian Angel Castiel, siberian husky puppy, the reader isn't good at talking to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your getting  a puppy  at an animal shelter and you meet a very strange Man.</p><p>Hey just because he's strange  dos'nt  mean he's  not good looking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A puppy and a Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully getting off of my writers block ( I'm getting a lot better at writing Castiel ^_^)
> 
>  
> 
>  I encourage people who want to get a Cat or a Dog to look into getting your new friend at an Animal shelter,animals deserve a second chance. Also If you would like to purchase a snake I have heard it is best to order them online.

You were at the animal shelter looking around, you always wanted a furry friend to call your own. When you were little it was hard for you to make friends with people but you got along with animals surprisingly well, fish swam up to you at the aquarium,  stray cats never ran away from you and even the meanest dog on the block loved you ,but because your parents had allergies you couldn't get a "friend" which lead to a rough childhood.

You were now 23 and had your own apartment not too far from home the  landloard wasn't too much of an ass and had  even  said you could have a pet.

It was hard to decide their were so many Animals who needed a home but which ever animal you chose would be happy to get a new life.

It was an hour before you decided on a small husky puppy with sparkling blue eyes.

When you picked him up he gave you a series of sloppy kisses on your face.

"Awe who's the cutest puppy in the world!" You said smiling as a deep voice replied

" I..I am the cutest puppy in the world."

You turned around and saw a man wearing a suit and a trench coat he had short black hair and had almost the same beautiful blue eyes as your new puppy.

" Excuse me?" You asked putting the leash on your pup before setting him down on the floor.

" I ..I am sorry that was…that just came out, I'm still quite new at human interaction."

You were a bit confused by his statement he look to be in his late 30's or early 40's and communicating with people was hard for him?

"Tha--thats alright its --its hard for me to talk to people to." You stuttered as  lite pink blush dusted your cheeks. Just because he was clueless didn't  mean he wasn't bad looking

 

The man smiled at you before crouching down on the floor and gently petting your new pup.

"You are a good person F/N L/N because of your kind act this animal gets to have a better life,no pain or abuse only love and affection." He said kindly scratching the little husky behind the ears.

" Wait?…how do you know my name you asked the handsome stranger.

"I was assigned to look after you."

You thought this was kind of funny

"So your going to protect me like I'm some mafia bosses daughter?"you asked  
Somehow this man was suddenly easier to talk to than any other people you had ever spoken to,he made you feel at ease.

The man  tilted his head to the side like a confused cocker spaniel.

"I am confused at what you are trying to tell me..my name is Castiel.I am an angel of the lord, I have been assigned to look after you F/N I guess your people would call me your Guardian angel."

 

"Its not like I don't believe you Cas…I do I mean its just…my parents arent too far away from the apartment I rented and…why dose God think I need an angel on my shoulder?"

 

Castiel frowned when you asked this;it seemed  that something you said was troubling him.

 

"I wish I could ask him that…I havent seen  him in quite some time…but if I could ask him , I'm positive he would tell me its because he wants you to learn how to communicate with others he choose me because this is only my second time on earth and I am just as confused about  communication as you are…among other things." He said as a sad smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you Castiel."

The Angel nodded and took your hand In his leading you and your new furry friend out the door


End file.
